It Doesn't snow in Summer
by Lexi-Sama
Summary: He hadn't seen him in what felt like forever, and for Sasuke, forever was all to long... SasuNaru drabbles.
1. It isn't warm in winter

The kiss of wind that fell to you'r hair, Parted at you'r shoulders, simply made my need grow.

with nervous glances and uneasy movements I closed the difference between you and me.

You smelled of smoke and tasted of ash.

I thought of you'r movement, the way you'r body would bend.

Though, it really did't matter-- I'd never leave again.

Hand over hand, I uttered the words

'Dear sweet boy, keep you'r hands at you'r side, and you'r head to you'r neck. I'll play with you later."

and under the clouds, protected by the mist of emotion, I held you as kin.

My dear sweet boy, my deliciously sin.

Did you'r dreams die when I ran away?

Did your virgin mind go to me in the midnight?

Where you thinking of me, with your hands across you'r thigh.

Even while I was gone, I considered you mine.

With eyes deep of blue, and deep thoughts of you.

Can I be you'r only one?

Dearest uke, so soft, so sweet.

Our feet can mingle, our tongues can meet.

Could you please forget, forget I ever left?

If I asked to to stay, would you ever except?

Sweet, dearest boy, Would you be mind to keep?

If I held you close, kept you safe in my heat.

You are my world, I Don't regret leaving, I regret not bringing you.

Don't fear the feelings, both old and new.

Keep you'r head high, lover. For the demons I will fend.

Believe me, sweet boy, I will never leave again.

* * *

**a/n;;**

I seriously debated putting this up, I was haveing a creative moment. I'm sure most of you know those random inspirations for a SasuNaru fan writing, they happen rather offten for me.

anyways, this is writen from Sasuke's point of view, after seeing Naruto for the first time sense going to Orochimaru.

it doesn't follow a specific rhyme sceme, but you know how it is in the heat of inspiration.

Don't be to cruel, this is the first copy, no adjustments made.

Alright, well, as always thanks for reading, and I'd appriciate reviews or **constructive **critisism.

Je Matte!


	2. It doesn't rain in Sunshine

SasuNaru drabble.

Based off episode 128.

as said by Naruto.

* * *

You'r hands might as well be around my throat, you'r lips to my ear, screaming at me.

You'r eyes seemed to invert, you'r fingers didn't flinch, the tension, it was mounting, I was ready, bring it on.

What do you say, old friend, can we forget about this for now? act like the past didn't happen? We can surely run away, they'd never find us, right?

What's about we just skip out, leave everyone behind, forget EVERYTHING... but each other.

You said so many things to me, the lies, I was you'r friend?

the truth I guess was harder, though, we where simply rivals all along?

You'r memories will be with me, today, tomorrow and even if I die.

You'r still my friend, and I'M STILL HERE for you, forever... for more.

And possibly you planned this, sense you first layed eyes on me.

'I'll get him good, rip out his heart, friendships... decivious, right?"

the truth is, though, I DON'T CARE.

with every muscle string you pull choking out my neck, I truly think just to myself how lucky I am to have you.

And even if this counts a 'betrayal' I'll forgive you even in death.

for there is no way you could do any wrong, you are prefect in THESE eyes.

The hate you spat like easy rhymes would fall with hands on the clock.

I spit right back, but miss you terribly, it might have been intentional.

And now I look, you'r blood stained face, not even man enough to step.

from feet away you'r grin tells all, the wires clamp my wrists.

You'r fingers mingle, without second thoughts, to meet you'r quiver less lips.

"I hate you, you fool, I always have! you'r nothing to me, you know?"

Your words bring no shook as the fire finds your breath.

"It's OK, sasuke, for to die by you'r hands is an all to... fitting death."

* * *

Again, I was inspired, so I'm going to make this into a collection SasuNaru drabbles.

I get bored, I get inspired, Idk, point is, I write so much I need to put it somewhere... so here you aree.


	3. And stars don't shine in daytime

Another one.

the plots simple, but only hinted on in this really short storyy.

See, Sasuke wants to go fight a bunch of these guys because they where making fun of Naruto, but because there's so many both Sasuke and Naruto know that Sasuke won't be able to take them all.

this is Naruto trying to get him to not fight,

also, there A LITTLE bit younger here, but not by muchh.

enjoyy :

* * *

"You'r dumb and I hate you!"

His neck muscles tensed and he gave a vague glance in the direction of his partner.

his cold stare warned the other boy that this approach was not working.

"Ummm... Stopp!"

He was stalling-- wasting time so he could concoct some bogus excuse for him to stay.

Thinking back, at it that simple 'stop' might have worked-- if he hadn't have backed out in his harshness mid-word.

"You, Dobe, are hopeless, and I'm leaving, like it or not."

"IF YOU GET HURT I GET HURT!"

He didn't even think about it, it was the least thought out-- the most spontaneous thing he has said sense the tension of this situation has become apparent, but somehow it has seemed to work?

Sasuke half turned on what could have been an invisible dime, it was sharp, dramatic, and almost cold.

"Excuse me?"

his mouth hung half open, a half-connected, glazed over stare fell onto the blond childs figure.

"I said..." his true timid inner nature began to pour out, and he cursed himself on it's timing. "What hurts you hurts me."

The strong man in front of him, barely older, barely taller and HARDLY wiser, his rolemodel, his idol, his bestfriend, fell.

Sasuke's body gave way to the ground beneath him, like the fallen angel Naruto had suspected him to be all along.

"Senseless battles are unimportant, losing you IS. So, will you stay, Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy ran a taught finger across his partners chin.

"Well, we're brothers, I coudn't hurt you, that would be... stupid."

Naruto laid his head against the maternal feeling warmth of an open shoulder.

"You are so dumb."

"You're dumb! why am I dumb?"

Sasuke, with the precision and grace of a woman, laid a hand against Nauto's back.

"You where really going to leave."

"No, I wasn't."

Naruto shot his head up, meeting the stare of his friend, eye to eye in perfect position, questioning his contraction.

"Somehow," the boy started to explain "I knew you'd stop me... partner."


End file.
